Ensuring the Future
by fergus80
Summary: Storybrooke is visited by two newcomers. One wants to destroy the future, the other is looking to save it and their own life .Future Cannon, around a year after the Underworld arch. Part 2 of my Love is Strength Verse (You do not need to read the rest of the Verse to read this story.)


"Okay, you know what to do?"

She felt his hands settle on both of her shoulders, and she looked up into his big brown eyes, and smiled, "Yes I know." She straightened her shoulders. "Shouldn't we send someone else back? If this doesn't work and quickly after I get there, I will cease to exist. Someone else might have more time…"

He cut her off, shaking his head, "If you cease to exist… this whole town will cease to exist. You have to take her down."

"She's your sister." She reached out and touched the side of his face.

He leaned into the touch, his hand coming up to push back a strand of her dark brown almost black hair behind her ear. "She isn't acting like my sister right now. Just take care of her, one way or another, and come back to me."

She smiled up at him, and then moved to her tiptoes, weaving her fingers through his dark hair, looking into his eyes, "I love you."

"And I love you," He leaned in to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her, keeping her close until they heard a throat clearing behind them.

They broke apart, and she looked over her shoulder, "Dad…"

She looked to her mother for help, "Don't look at me. Both of us got the same from my dad."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad."

Both her parents turned to her grandfather, all three of them rolling their eyes. Her father walked forward, and pulled his little girl into a big hug. Her mother walked over to grab onto one of her hands. "We wouldn't send you if we had any other choice."

She smiled, "I know. But this needs to be done." Her mother handed her a black wand. All three of them took a few steps back to get out of the way, as she swished the wand, forming a golden swirling vortex.

She gave one more look to her parents, and her true love, and then she jumped through time.

Emma smiled over the red checkered tablecloth at her date, true love, and husband of one year. His smile back reached his bright blue eyes, as his hand took hers, intertwining their fingers. "Happy?" he asked.

Her other hand reached for the wine glass, allowing herself the treat of a few libations. Her tongue danced around the rim of the glass, catching his attention, his pupils dilating in response. "I am, but I'd be happier with dessert."

Killain swallowed, and motioned the waiter for the check.

She giggled, "But I was talking about the white chocolate lava cake."

"Tell you what Swan, if you play your cards right, I can give you something better with a white creamy filling."

Emma squirmed in her seat, "It's Jones, I haven't been a Swan in, well, exactly one year."

The waiter dropped off the bill. Killian placed enough to cover the tab and the tip, and stood up to help pull out her chair. He leaned into her ear, "Well, then, we should get home and celebrate it," he said, popping the T, knowing what the sound did to her.

She let out a small shudder as she stood. He helped her on with her long coat, covering her amazing, body hugging red dress. "Such a shame to cover you up, but I don't want you to get cold."

She stepped away from the table, his hand at her back, guiding her out of the restaurant and opening the door for her. Once they got outside, she shivered. His hands rubbed at her arms through her coat, "I better get you home love, and warm you up."

"That sounds like the perfect plan." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down for a deep kiss. He pulled her against him, pushing his hips against hers, making both of them groan "Now… let's go home."

He gave her a smirk as they walked towards the parking lot, but not before a blast of dark green light threw them back into the wall. Emma shook her head, and looked towards Killian, whose head was still on the ground, his eyes closed. Her eyes scanned the road, and not seeing the threat, she moved to him, "Killian!"

Her fingers immediately went to check for a pulse, and finding one, she let out a breath. He was breathing, but knocked out. Her hand came up to try and heal the small gash at the side of his temple, when she heard another explosion. She raised her hands, just in time, putting a field around the the two of them as the magic struck again.

She saw a woman in black, red hair flowing, right before another blast of magic hit. She wanted to throw her magic back, but she didn't risk releasing the shield with Killian unconscious next to her. She could feel the scrapes on her palms and knees from the sidewalk where she was flung, but she threw all of her love for the man beside her into her defenses, the white of her magic growing brighter and stronger.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another burst of magic hit the woman. She sighed in relief, Regina must have found out and came. The woman was knocked off her feet temporarily but was up again quickly, blasting magic at her attacker. Emma took a look but couldn't see Regina, and when the next blast of magic came, she knew it wasn't her. The White magic, with a tinge of red almost a very, very pale pink, blasted back again.

Emma's eyes widened. The magic was white magic, and more powerful than her own. What the hell was going on? Now that the battle was not on her, she waved her hand over Killian, and he disappeared. Now that he was safe, she could focus on what was in front of her.

She got closer, but stayed out of the line of fire. She didn't recognize either woman, which means they had newcomers in Storybrooke, and that never meant good things. But she did know that the woman with red hair tried to hurt her and Killian, and that was NOT okay. She lifted her hands, and as soon as one burst of light magic from the other woman was volleyed, Emma sent one as well.

The red head fell to the ground, the brunette walked towards her, screaming, but Emma was still too far away to hear. As she got closer, the red head vanished. Emma tried to run up in her heels. "Who was that? And for that matter who are you?"

The brunette whipped around, her bright green eyes shining in the moonlight, her mouth hung open. But then it looked like she got control of herself, and looked around, "Where is he?"

"He? He who?" Emma asked looking around.

The brunette's eyes widened, "Where is…" she stopped catching herself, "Where is Killian Jones?"

Emma immediately raised her hands in the defensive, "Who are you? And why do you care?"

The woman raised her own hand to try and stop her, "I'm a friend. You would know if I'm lying."

Emma's was shocked, "Who are you? And how do you know that about me? How do you know Killian?"

"You can call me Beth," the brunette said, "And… I can't say too much." She took the wand out of her jacket. Emma's eyes were shocked at seeing the dark fairy's wand, recognizing it immediately, "Because I think you know what a bad thing it is to mess with time."

Emma swallowed. "I have two women having a magical battle in town, and I'm just supposed to trust one of them?"

She smiled, "I'm the one who didn't attack you, that defended you. I came back to stop her from destroying the past."

Emma's eyes widened from shock, "You're from the future?"

Beth put the wand back in her jacket, "Where is Killian?"

"He's fine, I sent him to the hospital."

"Let's hope so," Beth said, reaching out and grabbing Emma's arm, and sweeping her hand over both of them as they disappear in her magic.

The next thing Emma knew they were both standing in the hospital in front of Dr. Whale. Victor jumped away from the two women, and shook his head, "What the hell is with this town?"

"Victor, I sent Killian…"

"Yes, Yes, Emma. We got him, and we have him resting. He hasn't woken yet, but we have already run our tests and ct scan, and are waiting on the results." He saw her about ready to ask. "Right this way."

Beth followed Emma into the room, and breathed a sigh of relief that he was laying in the bed, the monitors showing his heart beating, his lungs breathing. Kelly hadn't found him. "Okay, so she isn't here."

Emma spun on the woman, "Why would she be here?"

"I told you. She wants to destroy the past. She wants to stop some events in the future from happening. And she found the one sure fire way of doing so."

"And what is that?"

Beth swallowed, "I can't tell you."

Emma squeezed her fists, "Well you have to!" She looked over at Killian, "If whatever she wants to do involves either of us, I need to know so we can prevent it."

Beth looked at the man lying in the bed unconscious, an uneasy feeling already in her stomach. She knew that wasn't good. She knew what it meant. "It may already be too late."

Emma spun back to her, "What do you mean? Is he going to be okay?"

Beth gave her a small smile, "Well at least right now, Killian will be fine. But that's not the issue."

"Then what's the problem."

"We need to wake him up. We need to heal him. And…" She shook her head, she couldn't believe she was going to do this. But she didn't have a choice, and if there was going to be any semblance of her future still intact she had to. She was violating rules of telling their past selves any information, she was violating her own rules about having to even think about these two people like this. "And the two of you NEED to continue your anniversary the way you had planned on."

"What?!" Emma asked, "Are you crazy? He's unconscious." Then she shook her head, "Wait… how do you know it's our anniversary? How do you know what… we were going…"

Beth raised her hand, "I really don't need you to finish that."

And then the truth hit Emma. She took the time in the lighting of the hospital to truly look at the woman. Her eyes were a bright jade green, her hair so dark brown, almost black. A small divot in her chin, and slightly pointed ears. Her shaky hand came up to rest on the woman's cheek, "Your name's not Beth."

Beth smiled up at her mother, "Not fully."

Emma dropped her hand, "How do you know tonight is so important. What about tomorrow, or a week from now."

She smiled, "I can't say. But I know. You will know."

"You have magic…"

Beth nodded, "The product of true love having a child of true love…"

Emma smiled and motioned her hand to Killian, "Do you think you, or both of us could heal him?"

Beth nodded, and they both stood on opposite sides of the bed. She looked to the younger version of her mother, "After we wake him, I will go find her, and take care of her. You can't be a part of that."

"No. We need to help you." She lowered her voice, "You're our daughter…"

She smiled, "I am, but if anything happens to either of you, nothing will matter." She looked at her father, asleep in the bed, and placed a hand on the side of his face. He looked so much younger, like she remembered as a child. "You can't tell him. And after tonight, after you get confirmation from me that all is well. I need you to…" She reached into another pocket of her jacket and took out a small blue bottle.

Emma cut her off, "Take a forgetting potion. I don't want to, but I will." She took the bottle and put it in her pocket.

Beth noticed the scrapes on her hands, "First, let me…" She reached out and took Emma's hands, and focused her magic. Emma felt the warm sensation move through her body, and when she opened her eyes, her hands and knees were healed as if nothing happened.

"Wow you are good. How long have you been using magic?" Beth gave her mother a look, "Oh come on, I'm taking the forgetting potion."

Beth thought about it for a minute, "Since I was born. Though the two of you like to say, before that." Emma's eyes widened again, and Beth motioned to Killian. "Shall we?"

They each took one of each other's hands, and placed both of their others on each side of Killian's face. Both focused their love and healing at him. The scrape on his head healed, his heart rate increased slightly, and then he sputtered awake.

Beth took her hand away as soon as she felt him beginning to wake. Emma left hers there. "Emma?"

She smiled down into his blue eyes, eye lids fluttering. "Hi."

"What the bloody hell happened?"

Emma looked to Beth, then down to her husband, "We were in such a rush you tripped and hit your head." He gave her a confused look, and then noticed the woman next to him. Emma continued, "And this lovely lady, Beth, helped me get you here."

"Emma, love. I'm so sorry. I ruined…"

She waved him away, "No, no. You didn't ruin anything. Victor says you are fine and ready to go home. How do you feel?"

Killian took stock of himself, "I feel… great. Better than, actually."

She smiled down at him, her fingers cupping his cheek, "Perfect, we can pick up where we left off."

"On that note… I better go."

Emma smiled at Killian, "How about you get ready to go, and I'll be right back. Just want to thank Beth." Killian nodded in agreement as he sat up.

Emma walked out the door behind her daughter. As soon as she was out the door, she looked around the hallway, and then pulled the woman into a hug. "Uhhh…"

"Sorry," Emma said. "Just needed to do that for some reason." She looked into basically her own eyes, "Be careful."

"I will." And with that she waved her hand over her head and she was gone.

Emma smiled and walked back into the room, where her husband was finishing putting on his shoes. "So, darling, are you ready to get home and pick up where we left off?"

"Definitely," she reached out for him, and with her own magic, poofed them to their front porch. All the lights were off since Henry was away at Regina's tonight so they could celebrate. She discreetly waved her hand once again, and checked to see if anyone was in the house. Noticing it was empty, she followed him to the door, and inside. Locking it behind her. That's when she felt it, a protection spell moving to encase the house. She smiled, knowing exactly who it was from.

Outside Beth smiled up at her childhood home. As she finished the spell, she let her mind reach out to find Kelly's magic. When she felt its pull, she poofed herself towards the forest with a wave of her hand. Of course she would try to get involved with what was going to try to take over Storybrooke next. And with her help, this time they just might, if she didn't stop her.

It took barely a couple seconds for Emma to be pushed back up against the door, Killian's mouth on her, already in open mouth kisses, lips hard against her own, his tongue slipping out to taste her lips. She groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her.

His hand and hook were at her ass, pulling her up against him, "Killian wait…"

He pulled back, breathing hard, "What's wrong?"

She wanted to laugh, she actually wanted to have this conversation with him tonight anyway, before everything else had happened. She smiled, "Nothing is wrong. I just…" She wasn't sure how to say this, but she was glad, that in a way, she already knew the answer. He obviously wanted this too, otherwise… She pulled him up the stairs, he gave a questioning look.

"After we get done talking, I'm sure we will want the bed."

His eyebrow arched, and he willingly followed her up the stairs. Coats, and shoes being discarded as they went. As they got into their master bedroom, he shut the door behind them, "So what is going on in that head of yours love?

She moved both of her hands up behind his neck, lacing her fingers through his hair, her green eyes shining up into his blue. "I've been thinking…" She bit her lip.

His hand and hook slid down her sides and rested at her hips. He leaned down and kissed her lightly then leaned back. "About?"

"How do you feel about…" she paused, took a breath and let it out, "having a baby?"

His eyes filled with awe. "Emma?" He took a moment and watched her smile up at him. "Are you serious?"

She bit her lip. "I am, but if you aren't…"

He cut her off in a kiss, his hand going to the back of her head, moving in her hair, tilting her head so he could kiss her more deeply. She gave in for a second, and then pulled back to watch his eyes flutter open. "Does that mean…"

Killian's hand moved to cup her cheek. "I would love to have a child with you love." He then smiled. "Maybe more than one…"

Emma laughed, "Don't get ahead of yourself tiger. Let's start with one."

"Sounds like a plan, love." His fingers moved from the side of her face to the back of her dress, taking the zipper and pulling it down her back, "So does this mean we can start tonight?" She nodded yes. He swallowed. "Does this mean I don't have to wear those horrible latex… things."

Emma laughed. "That's right."

He leaned in and a small growl came out of his mouth, before he captured her lips once again. His hand and hook moved to her shoulders and her dress fell to the ground, leaving her in a matching set of barely there red lace.

Killian pulled back to take a look at her, and bit his lip. "Mmmmm, I think you had plans for tonight."

His hand came up to start popping the buttons of his black dress shirt, as Emma walked towards the big king size bed. He ripped off the rest of the shirt, along with his brace. She crawled onto the bed, giving him a view of her ass as she moved over it. In less than a few seconds he had his pants and boxer briefs off, and he was on her, flipping her over to her back at the edge of the bed. "Not so fast."

His hand trailed up from her hips and leaned over her, as his hand went behind her to unlatch her bra. His hand and stub moved to pull the cups away from her, her nipples already hard and straining. He didn't leave them wanting for long, as his mouth found one and his hand found the other, fingers pinching slightly.

She moaned and arched her back into him, her hand in his hair, keeping him plastered to her chest, as his teeth nipped at the nipple, sucking and then soothing with his tongue. "Killian..." she moaned. She need more. She needed his mouth much more south, and she tugged on his hair, making him growl against her breast.

Her moans were music to his ears, but with her tugging on his hair, he knew what she wanted, and he was all too happy to give it to her. He laid her back down on the bed, and moved to his knees on the floor by the bed's edge. His hand and hook moved to her underwear, and slowly slid the wet fabric off her feet. He brought the lace to his nose, and catching her eyes, took a deep smell of her arousal off the fabric. God, she smelled like heaven.

He dropped the lace, gave a brief kiss to the inside of each knee, pulled her body to the edge of the bed. He draped her legs over his shoulders and he huffed a hot breath over her, making her arch towards him. Killian smiled, bring his fingers up to part her lips, and moaned himself at how slick she was already. "Emma…." he groaned as his fingers slipped across her.

She moaned or whimpered each time his fingers moved over that enlarged bundle of nerves, her hips moving towards him. "Killian…" she whined, and he smiled. He moved his two fingers to her opening, teasing her inner lips, making her shift against him, wanting more. He leaned forward his, tongue darting out to taste her. Taking a long lick from her opening up and around her clit, then sucking at it lightly. Savoring her sweetness on his tongue, letting out a small growl, sending the vibration through her.

Her hands went to the back of his head, gripping tightly in his hair, keeping him there. His tongue moved down again, dipping inside of her, then back up and trailing over those nerves again, making her buck up into him. He did this again, and again, changing the direction, the angle, the pace. She was squirming and bucking up at him. He knew he was torturing her, that she needed more. As he moved back up to flick his tongue on her clit, and then suck hard once again, he thrust two fingers inside of her, making her arch her back and grind down against him.

His tongue flicked, and swirled, between taking that bud between his lips sucking over and over, as his fingers thrust into her, over and over, curling up inside her, to hit that spot, that sent her…

"Killiannnnn…" she screamed as she came hard around his fingers, her inner muscles gripping his digits hard and her hips bucked against his face. He slowed his fingers as she began to come down, until her grip in his hair tightened, and pulled.

He smiled against her, as he slowly removed his fingers, and caught her eyes, as he brought them to his mouth, sucking her wetness from them. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and he gave her a smirk. He stood up, as she crawled back on the bed, to bring herself fully onto it.

He watched her breasts bounce with the movement, and bit his lip, as his hand came down to stroke at his fully hard shaft. Her eyes roamed over his body, and he smiled, "See something you like?" She nodded, and curled her finger at him to come over.

He lowered his knee to the bed and crawled up her body. Leaving kisses on her legs, and hip. Then he stopped, and placed a soft kiss low on her stomach in a loving promise. Then he kissed up her chest, breasts, neck and then lips. His tongue licked at her lips, her mouth opening instantly, as her arms came around him. His tongue slid into her mouth, making her taste herself on his tongue.

Her legs opened for him to settle between them, his hand moved down to the one, moving it higher up his hip. His erection was between them, hard and heavy. Her hips arched towards him, making him groan, "Killian, I need you…"

He smiled, kissing her again, as he braced himself on his left elbow, reaching down between them, grasping himself in hand, and moving the tip to her wet entrance, making him close his eyes in pleasure. How long he had wished to feel her wrapped around him, wet and slick with nothing separating them. And this time, this was for something more. She wanted his child. She would have a part of him growing inside of her.

The idea called to the primal instincts inside of him, to want, to claim. He closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth as he looked to Emma. "Are you sure, love?"

God he wanted to thrust in her, take her, make her his forever, but he needed one more confirmation. "Yes… God Yes. Killian… please…" She was as desperate as he was. And with that, he thrust inside her, to the hilt.

They both groaned at the feeling, no barriers, him hot and hard inside of her, her so wet and warm and tight around him. His hand moved her leg over his shoulder, bringing him deeper. "Ohhhhhh," she moaned, her lips finding his, their tongues clashing as he began to move in deep long strokes. Her fingers and hands moved over his shoulders trying to grab onto something, her hips rocking back at him.

She felt so good, and all he wanted was to get deeper, to get as far inside of her as possible, make her his. His other arm moved her other leg over his shoulder, moving him so deep he bottom out inside of her, she shuddered around him, "God, yes," she moaned in his ear.

He started to move faster, a growl escaping his lips as she moaned around him, he could already feel her fluttering around him, he leaned into her, his mouth finding her neck, nipping at the skin, as his hips thrust harder and faster into her. "Mine…" he growled into her neck. His cock dragging along her tight walls, her hips bucking against him, groaning in pleasure. "All mine…"

His hand moved to her hip, tilting it the way he wanted, making him hit that spot with every thrust, and Emma gasped, her hand moving over his back, trying to hold on. "Say it," he hissed, his warm breath over her neck and in her ear. "Say you're mine," he demanded as he thrust harder, grinding his hips into her as he thrust inside of her.

Emma moaned, "Ohhh… ohh. Yes… fuck… yes…" She moaned as he hit that spot over and over, "Fuck yes… I'm all yours." She moaned, her nails dragging down his shoulders, staking her own claim on his skin.

Her walls were fluttering, his fingers gripping her hip, pulling him to her hard, fingers leaving small bruises. His teeth nipping at her neck, the tops of her breasts, leaving red marks. Staking his claim, "MINE…" he growled as he bit at her neck and he felt it before he heard her scream. Her walls grasping him tight, as she screamed his name. He kept going pushing through her muscles gripping him tight.

He groaned, going even harder, snapping his hips into hers, he was so close, and with one final deep push he was there, holding himself as deep as possible, her name ripped from his lips in pleasure, as he pulsed inside of her, releasing his seed to the mouth of her womb with an animalistic cry. His body leaned into her, releasing her legs, so they could move to his sides, as he leaned his forehead against hers. Trying to get his breath back, he opened his eyes, to see hers slowly opening to look back up at him.

They stayed locked together, as small aftershocks claimed them. Her inner muscles lightly grasping his softening length. He leaned into kiss her gently, "Sorry if I was too…"

She stopped him, "Nothing to be sorry for, and…" she smiled up at him, "I am yours."

"You are huh?"

She noded, and pulled him closer, her mouth at his ear, "And you are mine." She felt him shudder at that, along with a stirring inside her. She looked at him, "Really?"

"What can I say, I love the idea of you swollen with my child." He leaned in and kissed her, she moaned again as she felt him start to stiffen inside of her once again.

Beth appeared just outside a clearing of trees, and she could see Kelly tied up to a tree, trying to talk to those who captured her. The ones she had gone to, to try and help them with their mission to kill the savior and take over Storybrooke. The only thing is, they weren't believing her.

She wanted to laugh, but didn't want to draw attention to her. She waved her hand, and the captors dropped to the floor asleep as she walked over to Kelly. "Why are you doing this?"

"So Savior 2.0 to the rescue."

"What did I do to you? What did I do, that you needed to erase my existence? Or his for that matter?"

Kelly wouldn't look at her. "It's definitely not him, you know that. And it's not so much you, but what happened because of you. Of everything I lost. I wanted to change what happened. I want my mother back."

Beth's eyes widened, "Your mother… she… Zelena died a hero. In the end she was a hero, let her be remembered for that."

Kelly looked down, "I want her back. I need her back. She was the only one who understood me."

Beth took the black leather cuff out of her pocket, and placed it on the other's wrists. "Listen, Kel' we can both go back, there has been no harm done, and I can help you. There are people there that care about you. We were best friends growing up."

"Yeah, until you got more interested in my brother."

"Kel' he's my True Love… how can I deny that? And I didn't push you away, you pushed me away. It's not my fault that my brother..." she trailed off not wanting to go down that road.

"I can't go back, not after all I've done."

"Well, if there is one thing I've learned from my parents. It is that all can be forgiven when someone loves you. And trust me Kel' you have people who love you back home. Still."

Killian's arms were wrapped around his wife, his hand splayed on her stomach, already in a protective nature as if a child was there. Emma smiled, knowing just how accurate that feeling was. His nose nuzzled into her hair by her ear. "So, when you carry my child, what do you want?"

She looked over her shoulder, "What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously healthy. But, a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care either way, but yes, healthy. You?"

"Either will work this time." He kissed her neck by her ear as she laughed, "But I would love a little lass. She would be beautiful just like her mother."

Emma swallowed, and tried to hide her knowing smile as she rolled over in his arms to face him. "A girl huh?" He nodded. "What would you name a girl?"

He smiled, "I have a few ideas, you?"

She grinned, "Well, I kinda like Leia…"

Killian laughed, "Ahhh yes, Princess Leia. Your alias when we went back in time." At that Emma's eyes blinked, and she laughed. It was just too perfect. He gave her a quizzical eye, "Is that 'cause she is also is that Star Battle.. Star…"

"Wars, it's Star Wars. Where Leia was also a princess. And I think it's perfect. What name were you thinking?"

He swallowed, "I was thinking Elizabeth, it was my mother's name."

Emma smiled, remembering what Beth had said about her choice of name. "I think that is perfect."

"So Leia Elizabeth Jones," and then he laughed.

"What?"

"Aren't you glad you actually decided not to hyphenate your name?" She didn't understand. So he spelled it out for her, "Leia Elizabeth Swan….Jones." Emma started laughing, which made Killian laugh even harder. Both of them laughing, until they started kissing, which led them to more pleasurable activities.

It was really early in the morning as Emma tiptoed out of the house in her robe and slippers. She saw Beth with her hand gripping the redhead next to her.

Emma looked at both of the them and then to her daughter, "Well Leia, I guess it is over and you are going home."

Beth or rather Leia was shocked, "How?"

"We just talked about it, which is good. So he can remember, when I take this." She said holding up the blue bottle.

"Wait," Leia held up her hand and waved it over the bottle, it glowed for a second. "It will only erase what you need erased. So you will remember that conversation, and everything… else… I don't want to know about." Emma laughed. "Besides then Dad won't ask questions."

"So is everything back on track?"

Leia smiled and nodded, "Yes."

"Well I guess I'll see you in 9 months."

She laughed, "More or… less." Leia wasn't going to tell her about the extra addition she would have as well. And with a wink she pulled out the wand and with a flick another vortex opened and she pulled Kelly in with her. Once it was gone. Emma walked up the steps, back into the house. She got out a glass, poured the bottle into the glass. With a poof her magic destroyed the bottle as if it didn't exist. She brought the glass to her lips and drank.

Killian walked in, with a yawn, "There you are, love. Why are you up."

Emma blinked for a second, looked down at her glass, "I just got some water." She put the empty glass in the sink and followed her husband back up the stairs to bed.  
-

Leia and Kelly landed right back where she left, still seeing her parents and Roland standing there.

"Thank God!" Killian said pulling his daughter into his arms as Roland pulled his sister to her feet.

"Dad I'm okay."

Killian placed his hand on the side of her face, and his head moved back and forth studying her face, and then he grinned. "I remember you."

Leia laughed, "Well I hope so, I'm your daughter."

"No, I remember you from the hospital that night, the night…" He smiled, and brought her in for a hug.

"Oh… so you remember her from the past but not the bar wench that kissed you?"

Killian and Leia started laughing as they walked out of the room, with Emma shaking her head.


End file.
